Using single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT), we plan to study two important parameters of DA function in non-cocaine abusing ADHD subjects, cocaine abusing ADHD subjects, and healthy controls: 1) the D2 receptor binding potential and 2) amphetamine-induced DA release. The relevance of these neurobiological markers as predictors of treatment outcome will be studied.